


Thankful

by happyaspie



Series: Turning of the Tides [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Student Peter Parker, Disappointment, Family, Family Feels, One Big Happy Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Supportive Pepper Potts, Thanksgiving, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Everyone is supposed to be together for Thanksgiving and Peter absolutely can't wait.  He hasn't seen May since he's started college and he's looking forward to having his entire family around the table.  Then May decides that she can't make it back to New York and he finds himself struggling to accept that.Tony too is struggling because as much as he wants Peter to spend the holiday with him, as planned, he also knows that he had to put Peter's needs first.  Decisions are made and despite some disappointment...everyone is thankful.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series that I highly recommend you read in order.

Thanksgiving was around the corner and Peter was sure that he couldn't think of a year where he ever felt as thankful as he did right then. College was great but he was ready to go home. Not just to Tony and Pepper but to May too. That had been the deal, the promise from the beginning, she would make sure to be home for the holidays. That meant a table full of everyone he loved with more food than even he could possibly eat. He'd been looking forward to it for weeks, which is why the phone call he'd received from his aunt just two days prior was a tough blow to handle. It had sucked every bit of gleeful anticipation out of his lungs and replaced it with a deep sense of loneliness that he hadn't felt in months. She wasn't coming.

"I'm really sorry, baby. I want to be there, I really do but there's literally no one else.--", May had said after explaining the situation. Though Peter wasn't exactly interested in hearing the reasoning. His head was still stuck on the fact that she would so easily choose not to see him. They hadn't seen each other since... summer and while Tony and Pepper were great, they _weren't her_.

"--but your time was approved!", he angerly interrupted. He knew it was, they'd talk about it a few weeks ago. That's when his excitement had climaxed. Confirmation that he would have both parts of his family together as one for a few days. "They can't do that! It's... wrong..."

Sighing deeply, May tried to explain the situation but it seemed that there wasn't really anything she could say that Peter would accept. That didn't stop her from trying. She needed him to understand that while he came first, this was important too and if she was being honest, she thought he would have been a bit more understanding. "Peter, baby. I know you're upset but this was _my choice_. They needed someone to step in and help out. I couldn't just take off knowing that the hospital would be so incredibly understaffed. That's not fair to the patients and as much--", she began to rapidly explain only to be cut off before she could complete her thought.

"--You promised!", Peter shouted petulantly. He knew it was a childish outburst but he could feel the tears building in his throat and shouting seemed to be the only way to prevent them from creeping into his voice. 

Knowing Peter as well as she did, May knew exactly what that outburst was meant to cover and it made her heart sink. However, she pushed through it to continue her line of thought. "I did. I know I did and I feel really bad about this, Peter, but you know how important it is to be there to help the people who need it the most. I know you do and, baby, you can still go to the Stark's. They'll be _so happy_ to have you there. The only reason I can do what I do is that _I know you have them_. They love you and I'm confident that you'll have a ridiculously amazing feast with them and I'll call you after my shift ends.", she said, her own voice wavering slightly towards the end. She was suddenly second-guessing her choice to stay but Peter wasn't a small boy anymore and she knew he could handle it. He would work through it and they would see each other at Christmas because she wouldn't give that up for anything.

Accepting there was nothing he could say to change things, Peter remained quiet for several seconds. When he did speak again it was quiet and capitulating. "What about you? What will you do for Thanksgiving?", he asked as he closed his eyes and tried not to imagine his aunt sitting alone in some random hospital cafeteria eating a dry roast turkey sandwich.

Trying to put more cheer into her voice than she felt, May forced her self to smile and hoped it came through. "Oh, I don't know. There's a twenty-four-hour diner that I've been frequenting since I arrived here. It's funny how every single city I've been to seems to have one. Different names but practically the same menus. A Turkey dinner included.", she said before lowering her voice to a teasing whisper. "It seems a little suspicious if you ask me."

Peter huffed a small laugh but it didn't hold. Just because he'd given in to the idea that she wasn't coming, didn't mean he liked it. The entire situation was unpleasant, to say the least. "I'd rather have you here. It won't feel right not being with you."

"I'm going to miss you too.", May said softly before looking at her watch and realizing that she really needed to wrap things up. "I know Tony's coming to pick you up tomorrow morning, so I need to go ahead and give him a call before I have to clock in for the day. I'll talk to y soon. I love you, baby."

"Love you too.", Peter returned with a shaky breath before ending the call.

The next day when Tony came to pick him up there was no excitement. He tried to bring himself to smile when the man greeted him in good spirits but he couldn't seem to pull it off. He was always happy to go home but this time it felt bittersweet. May was supposed to be there to greet him and now that wasn't going to happen. 

Sighing at the melancholy that seemed to be overtaking his son's entire being, Tony reached over and placed a hand on Peter's cheek. "I know you're sad, Bud but we're going to make the best of it, yeah?", he said softly. He hated it that the kid was so upset. Especially when he and Pepper were so happy. In the past, Peter had swung over after Thanksgiving dinner with his aunt to help eat leftovers and have some Pie with them but this year was supposed to be different. This year they were supposed to be one big happy family and even with May, not in attendance, they were still ecstatic to have_ Peter there_. This was to be their first holiday with him living in their home. That meant he would be there all day rather than just stopping by for a few hours in the evening. 

"I know.", Peter said with what he'd meant to be a smile but he was almost sure that it came off looking more like a pathetic grimace. "I was looking forward to seeing May, though. I really miss her.", he added as he faced the window and surreptitiously wiped away a fat tear that was trying to settle in the corner of his eye. 

"I know, kid. I wish she could be here.", Tony replied in defeat. While he'd seen the kid at least once a month since the start of the school year, May hadn't seen him once. She'd been in three different states since then and was currently somewhere in the middle of North Dakota. It had crossed his mind to pack everyone up and go there to meet her but Pepper had already put so much into the day. She'd made arrangements to have the whole thing catered, had decorated he house with fall adornments and gone out to handpick an entirely new set of dinnerware to match the occasion. All of that while making sure to take care of any and all business so that she could have time to spend with Peter... _and May_... while they were there. He couldn't bring himself to even suggest that they abandon all of her efforts.

Knowing that this was supposed to be a happy occasion, Peter felt bad for... feeling bad. He could see that his demeanor was affecting the mood in the car and sighed. He didn't want to sound unappreciative, so he turned briefly towards Tony. "Thank you for, you know... having me and all that. I really and grateful to have a place to come home to. I promise not to ruin anything by being--", he began in an attempt to explain that he wasn't trying to bring everyone else down with him but Tony wouldn't hear it.

"--Pete. You couldn't possibly ruin anything. Not by being sad or disappointed. Not even by being, I don't know, sort of angry about the whole thing. We understand Buddy.", Tony firmly expressed. He'd already resigned himself to not having the exuberant kid he thought he was going to have this week. There weren't a whole lot of things the kid hated more than a last-minute change in plans and this had been a doozy. "You're allowed to be upset. This wasn't in the plan."

"No...", Peter replied with a deep breath. "It wasn't. She promised I'd see her this week and I know that sometimes promises can't be kept but I was just really really looking forward to everyone being together and what if the same thing happens at Christmas? She promised that too and I know her job is really super important and that I'm not a little kid anymore but I still want to see her. I miss her so much.", he rambled getting annoyed with himself as he became more chocked up the longer he spoke. Though, knowing Tony never judged him for his tears he didn't fight it too much.

"Oh, kid.", Tony said softly as he glanced at the exits, looking for somewhere to pull off. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have while trying to drive. He wanted to be able to hug his son. "Look, I'm going to pull over up here. We can get some drive-through and sit in the backseat and talk. How about that?"

"Isn't Pepper expecting us?", Peter asked, taking a few measured breaths to calm his overworked nerves. Having a breakdown in the car on the way home wasn't something he'd wanted to happen but here he was. 

Tony smiled at the boy beside him and tapped the phone that was mounted on his dash. "I'll let her know we'll be a little late, not a big deal, Bud."

Not long after that, the two of them were seated side by side in the roomy backseat of Tony's car drinking milkshakes and eating french fries. It stayed quiet between them for a while but as the snacks began to dwindle, Peter found himself leaning heavily onto the seat and closing his eyes. "I really am excited to have Thanksgiving with you.", he said because he was. He'd been looking forward to that _almost_ as much as he'd been looking forward to seeing his aunt.

"I know you are.", Tony affirmed with a smile. "Pepper and I are excited about that too."

"I thought we'd all be together.", Peter continued.

"We did too. It just didn't work out that way."

"Thanksgiving without Aunt May doesn't feel right.", he said with a small crack in his voice. "I've always had Thanksgiving with her. Even the ones I don't remember. Aunt May and Uncle Ben, my parents and me... we always spent that day together. I know that it was bound to happen one day. I mean, we had a first Thanksgiving without my parents and we had a first Thanksgiving without Uncle Ben but this is different. She's _not gone, _Dad. She's just_ not here_ and that _feels worse._" 

Setting his cup aside, Tony leaned over and to give his kid a tight hug. "I wish I had some magic words to make you feel better about all this, Kiddo.", he replied honestly. As much as he wanted to make that hurt go away, he couldn't. This was one of those rare situations where his influence nor his Money couldn't change anything and he hated it.

"It's okay.", Peter returned as he melted into the man's embrace. It wasn't May but it was good. Choosing not to dwell on that for too long, he looked at the clock on the dash and sighed. "We should probably get going." Tony nodded and soon they were back on the road.

As they continued towards New York, Tony found the conversation he'd just had with his kid playing through his mind over and over again. How Peter had mentioned that having Thanksgiving without May felt wrong and then listening to him compare it to the holidays that had been celebrated after his parents and uncle's deaths. It made his own heart ache. This lead to a conflicted train of thought. 

He still didn't want to pull Pepper away from every preparation she had made. Then, it crossed his mind that he could send Peter to North Dakota. Set him up with a hotel near the hospital and make sure he had plenty of spending money. That thought, while probably noble made the pit of his stomach feel as though it were being ripped away. Even so, he couldn't push the idea aside because it would make Peter happy. Suddenly Pepper crossed his mind again. At least half of her lengthy preparations had been because they would have Peter and he wondered if sending him away would hurt her feelings too. 

At one point he ever considered offering PEter the option, hoping he would choose to stay where he was but deep down, he knew that if given the choice between spending the holiday with him and Pepper or with May, he'd choose May and as much as that hurt he understood. He stayed so deep in those circular thoughts that the only thing that brought him out of them was Peter persistently nudging him in the shoulder. "Huh?", he asked still slightly distracted when the prodding became more than insistent. 

"You just ran a red light and the speed limit here is forty-five. You're going like eighty.", Peter anxiously spat once he had Tony's attention. It was like the man was on auto-pilot as he peeled off the highway and into the city. He knew Tony wasn't exactly known for having cautions driving skills but he'd never done anything like that with him in the car and when the car was immediately brought back to a reasonable speed, he let out a deep breath. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing.", Tony replied feeling guilty. Not just for recklessly tearing through the streets while his mind wandered but for not talking about what had actually been on his mind. He wanted to talk to Pepper first. She would know what to do. She was far less selfish and decidedly more reasonable than he could ever be.

Once they made it to the apartment, Peter happily greeted Pepper and retreated to his room leaving Tony alone with his wife in the kitchen. He watched for a few minutes as she scrambled around straightening towels and wiping down cabinets before taking a seat at the table. "Hey, Pep. We, uh... we need to talk."

Stilling in her actions, Pepper turned around and smiled at her husband. It wasn't often that Tony was the one requesting a serious conversation. While he was more than willing to have them, they were not typically his idea. "We need to talk, huh? What about?"

"The kid.", he sighed out defeatedly. He knew to suggest that they send him to May was the right the to do but he still didn't want to and he wasn't really sure what kind of a person that made him. Selfish probably but he went on to quietly explain everything Peter had told him, his speech continuing to vacillate between wanting him to stay and potentially letting him go. In the end, he really wanted to say that there was no correct way to handle it but there was. He knew there was, he just didn't want to say it but he did. "He needs to be with May.", he finally whispered through his own misgivings. 

Pepper nodded her head as Tony spoke. She could see the conflicting notions in his eyes and posture and she sighed. She too wanted Peter there with them but, like Tony, she could see the dilemma. Though, it was clear that it was weighing on her husband far more than it was weighing on her. She cared deeply for Peter, he was a significant part of their family but there was something special between him and Tony that she would never be able to match and she was okay with that. The love was there. 

"I think you're right.", she eventually said with a small smile. "...but Thanksgiving is in two days. If you want to do that, you need to do it now."

Tony blinked back at his wife for a few seconds before he finally opened his mouth to respond. "That's the thing, Pep, I don't want to. I've been looking forward to having him here all week. Tinkering in the lab, eating too much turkey... I know it's self-centered or egotistical or whatever you want to call it but _I wanted him here._" 

"You said you 'wanted' him here. That tells me that you've already made your decision.", she returned and when Tony attempted to interject, she raised her voice over his. "I didn't say you liked it. I just said that you've already made up your mind."

Leaning his elbows down on to the table, Tony ran his hands roughly over his face. "Alright. I'm, uh... I'm going to go make some calls.", he finally said, no longer willing to fight it. This was for Peter.

By the time, dinner rolled around, the three of them were all sitting around the table quietly eating. There was no real conversation. Just a few questions and answers here and there. Then as things, we're wrapping up, Tony cleared his throat and attempted to plaster a smile across his face. He was ready to tell Peter about his plans but he knew that if he faltered even the slightest bit as he did so, it would cause Peter to hesitate to take him up on it. "Well, Pete. I've got some good news.", he started, causing Peter's head to rapidly turn in his direction and he could see the way the kid was searching his face for any indication that the news might not be as good as implied. 

"Okay... like what?", Peter asked with mild trepidation. He couldn't fathom how any news could be good news right now. He already knew that May hadn't changed her mind. If she had, he would have been the first to know. She still wasn't coming. 

"Like the fact that I've got you a flight reserved for tomorrow.", Tony smugly replied. "By reserved I mean, Happy's going to fly you. ...to North Dakota...and before you say anything, he was already going to be flying that day. He's heading to his sister's and it's not too far off.", he rapidly added before Peter could interrupt. "From there, you'll have a driver waiting to take you to a hotel near the hospital May's working at right now. I managed to finagle a two-bedroom suite so you two can stay together for a few days--"

"--What?", Peter cut in with mild confusion. Obviously he knew what the man was saying. What he didn't know was where this had all come from. Just a few hours ago it was decided that he would stay there and video chat with May when he could. This had seemingly come out of nowhere.

Smiling at the way Peter was trying not to smile, Tony as able to shake off the last bit of unease that was lingering in the back of his head. "What do you mean _what_? You're going to spend Thanksgiving with May. Then on Saturday, you'll fly back here to have leftovers and dessert with me and Pepper." 

"...but I'm supposed to be here.--", Peter said, not quite able to hold back the smile that was trying to tug at his lips but Tony never let him finish his thought.

"--and you'll be here on Saturday. We'll stuff you full of turkey and dessert and then I'll have you back at school by Sunday evening... probably with more pie"

Suddenly unable to form a coherent sentence, Peter continued to blink between the two other adults in the room. It took several seconds of them smiling back at him for his senses to return. "Tony, I... Dad... You, you would do that for me?", he asked almost unsurely. Not because he truly thought that they wouldn't do something like that for him, though. He knew that they would but maybe it was because he felt _ever so slightly torn_. He wanted to go and be with May but he also knew how much the Stark's had been looking forward to him being at the table that day. There was a touch of guilt that crossed though him for wanting to be anywhere else.

"Kid, how many times can I say it? I would do anything for you.", Tony said softly as swallowed back the renewed sadness that was starting to creep back in. Once again, telling himself that this was for Peter. Peter needed this and he would... _he could_ handle the sacrifice that came with giving it to him. He'd see him on Saturday. He'd see him at Christmas and God only knows how many times in between. Then, after glancing at Pepper for support, he continued. "I want you to be happy."

Peter nodded his head and started to allow himself to smile fully. He could tell that Tony wasn't nearly as happy about the new arrangement as he was letting on but he appreciated the act. It made him feel better being happy about it. "So, I'm going to see May?", he said with something sounded almost like a laugh and a sigh all rolled into one.

"You're going to see May.", Tony confirmed with a nod of his head. "...and at Christmas, we'll all be together. Even if we all have to drive across the country to get to her."

"Do you promise?", Peter asked in return. He didn't know why. He knew Tony would never say that if he didn't mean it. None of the adults in his life would ever blatantly tell him one thing only to do another without solid reasoning. He trusted them each emphatically. 

"I do.", Tony uttered with care. He had every intention of keeping that promise. Even if they were hit by the biggest blizzard of all time, he'd buy a snowplow or a sleigh or whatever else it took to make sure they were all together for that holiday. 

When Tony made his quiet affirmation, Peter rose from the table to practically pull Tony to his feet with his super-strength in order to hug the man so tightly that he had to practically beg for air. As soon as he relented his hold Peter was looking at Pepper who had gotten up and was standing nearby smiling. "...and Pepper... you're okay with this too?"

"Absolutely.", Pepper asserted as she leaned in to get a hug from Peter, albeit a gentler one. "...and if you make sure to give May a hug for me, I'll save you a turkey leg.", she offered with a wink and laughed when Peter's face grew serious.

"...and some of those yams with the crunchy stuff on the top.", Peter added with mock gravity. Though he really did want some of those yams. The Stark's had them catered every year and_ loved them._

"Deal.", Pepper laughed, holding her hand out so that they could seal the accord. "Now, you should go start packing."

"Yeah.", he replied with a nod of his head and turned towards his bedroom. Though, before he crossed the threshold he glanced back to see Pepper hugging Tony and he almost swore he saw tears of disappointment in the man's eyes. Swallowing hard, he turned back around and eased into his room to do as he was asked and pack a bag. However, late that night. Long past when he should have gone to bed, he quietly entered the room Tony used as his office and tiny workshop, knowing he would find him there. "Hey, Dad?", he said quietly when Tony didn't look up at his entrance.

"Pete? What are you doing up, kid? I thought you went to bed hours ago.", Tony said with surprise. He'd not expected to see the kid again until breakfast but then again, he figured he was probably too excited to sleep.

Crossing the room, Peter flopped down onto the couch and smiled. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you know I've been here all night... There was no need to wait until...", he started, pausing to look down at his watch, "One in the morning to come and find me.", he finished chuckling lightly and closing up the holographic images that had been dancing in front of him.

"Yeah, well. I like talking to you are one in the morning.", Peter said with a smile. "I don't know why but it's better that way."

Groaning as he stood up from where he'd been sitting on the floor, Tony took a seat beside Peter. "Well, kiddo, we are nearing the hour of inspiration so... what's on your mind?", he asked, wrapping an arm lovingly around his boy's shoulders.

"I wanted to thank you.", Peter said as he looked thoughtfully in Tony's direction. "I know you don't really want me to go."

Tony squared his jaw and furrowed his brow as he weighed what the appropriate response to that was because the kid wasn't wrong. He didn't want him to go. Well, he did but _he didn't. _"You're right. I don't.", Tony admitted with a soft smile. "...but I do want you to be happy and I think this is what you need to be happy right now. Seeing May will do you worlds of good and I'll still be here when you get back. So will Pepper."

"I know and I'm really glad.", Peter said as he leaned over onto Tony for a moment. "Being here with you guys is important and I love it but I really do miss May."

Tony leaned over, pressing a kiss to the side of Peter's head. "I know you do. That's why I wanted to make it happen."

"I love you too, you know.", Peter replied as he pulled himself into a more upright position so that he could look at the man's face. He was rewarded with a soft smile and a hand being placed gently on his cheek.

"Yeah, I do.", Tony said before sighing and scooting towards the edge of the couch cushion, pausing briefly before standing. "You should get to bed, kiddo. It's late and Pepper's going to want to feed some french toast or something in the morning before you go."

"Mm-hmm.", Peter agreed with a yawn. "Good-night, love you."

"You too, Buddy. See you in the morning." 


End file.
